Connectors are required to provide electrical power or electrical or electronic control signals between components, such as computers, printers, auxiliary hardware, etc. Often, these connections are required in less than optimum areas and require protection from shorts, damage, and other obstacles that may interfere with the transmission of the power or control signals. It is therefore desirable for the connectors to provide support, protection and direction/orientation to the wires and other materials transmitting the power or data.
Connector systems, including automotive connectors systems, often require that wires be routed in different directions and/or with differing orientation depending on connector location and wire routing within the vehicle. An example of a known system is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, wherein a connector system 100 utilizes a wire cover 101 to engage connector 103. FIG. 1 shows the connector 103 and wire cover 101 in a disengaged position and FIG. 2 shows the connector 103 and the wire cover 101 in an engaged position. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the wire cover 101 permits routing of the wires in a single direction, wherein alternate wiring directions, when desired, would require a wire cover 101 configured differently. Specifically, accommodating these various routings often require tooling and molding several different wire covers that mate to the connector but have direct wire routing directions. The single direction routing wire covers cause added expense to tool, store and maintain these multiple part options. The known wire cover systems are typically shipped separately or as a kit. In either case, a customer must assemble the wire cover onto the connector after inserting the contact wires, causing an added expense for the customer to assemble them.
What is needed is a connector system that includes a unitary wire cover allowing routing of wires in a plurality of directions and that may be assembled prior to shipping.